Sing a Sweet Melody of Suicide
by Word-Stranger
Summary: For his birthday, Ember writes a song for Danny, but the consequences of a otherworldy tune are unseen. DannyxEmber. Rated T for some 'serious' stuff inside. Currently on Hiatus.


****

Well, I'll try my hand at a full-fledged DxE story. It's related to the oneshots I've done for the couple.

* * *

Ember McLain flew through the ghost zone, searching for one specific realm of one certain ghost. A massive library loomed overhead before her, the faint clatter of a keyboard being rapidly typed upon could be heard in the vicinity. She cautiously entered, her boots clicking against the tiled ground melding with the typing. Inside the building, piles and piles of books, some scattered about, some neatly stored away in the countless number of shelves. In the center, a lanky ghost clothed in winter wear, his hair ruffled and black. His attention was entirely on the circular keyboard that surrounded him, every word appearing on a empty book that hovered in front of him. He didn't even lay a bespectacled gaze on Ember when she stepped right up to the keyboard.

She sighed and pulled out her guitar, wailing a power chord that nearly shattered The Ghostwriter's ears. He turned sharply to face her, a look of pure annoyance on his face."What is it that you want?"He asked her, going back to typing, alternating between looking at his book and Ember.

"I need you to-"He interrupted her, holding up a hand."Write something for you."He finished her sentence.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the Ghost_writer,"_He said, the annoyance growing."It's all you other ghosts want from me. Nobody ever comes over just to say hi, or ask me how my eternity is doing! Skulker wanted me to write a list of every species of creature he's ever hunted, and even the ones he hasn't hunted! Do you know how many monsters exist?"

Before she could answer, he continued his rant."Walker, wanted posters. Technus, to categorize all the parts of that junkyard he's collected. Spectra, a manual on how to make people miserable!"He sighed."What do you want, little miss rock star?"

"Err...song lyrics."

He raised an eye."You're Ember Mclain, can't you just go to a pen and paper and instantly come up with a hit single?"

"No, I have the music,"She played a quick succession of notes."But I need lyrics to go along with it."

"And what's the song for?"

She looked around, and if the dead could blush, she was doing it right now, her cheeks showing a tint of pink on her pale skin."Somebody's birthday..."

"Who's? Not many ghosts still celebrate the day of their birth...more like a deathday around here."

"Not for anybody dead...somebody alive. Danny Fenton..."

That made the Ghostwriter perk up."Fenton? The halfa that hates Christmas?"

"He doesn't hate it anymore..."

"The one who locked me up in jail?"

"Helped by yours truly and a few others."

"Why didn't you just say so!"He laughed, shooing her away."Go, explore my library. By the time you return, I'll have your lyrics done."

She shrugged and took him by his word. Once she was an ample amount of distance away, he laughed again, this time in a much more diabolical tone."This is too good a chance to pass up,"He said to himself, ignoring the book at hand and bringing up a sheet of paper, already lines of lyrics appearing on in."Revenge on the boy who ruined my afterlife."He grinned, a evil intent behind the smile. As he typed, the letters on the page glowed green then settled back down to normal black font. After an hour or so, he was finished, snatching up the paper from midair and proud at his work.

And he was right. When Ember returned, she was immediately handed the sheet. She scanned it over, grinning at the mastery that blended in with her music."Wow...thanks! Maybe I'll have to come to you more often for this sorta stuff."She said, waving goodbye and flying out of the library.

"After thinking about it, well, revenge isn't really my style,"The Ghostwriter said to himself, stepping out of his home to see Ember off."But I couldn't help it. My literary works are to die for..."

All the while Ember flew towards the world of the living, not knowing what turmoil the scrap of paper in her hand was going to create.

* * *

**A tad short for the first chapter, but it'll build up.**


End file.
